Sonic screwdriver
The sonic screwdriver, also called a sonic probe or simply "the sonic", was a highly versatile tool used by many people throughout the universe, the most prominent of them being the Doctor. While almost always referred to as a sonic screwdriver, this device has on occasion been referred to as a sonic probe by people other than the Doctor, such as Dalek Sec and a version of Amy Pond who had been stuck on Apalapucia for 36 years. The Tenth and Eleventh Doctors openly disliked this, and corrected those who did so. The Ninth and Twelfth Doctors also defended when others claimed it was inferior to other sonic devices like a sonic blaster or sonic trowel. Technology and functions The sonic screwdriver was considered to be very advanced Gallifreyan technology, although one could make a version by using resources found on Earth. The Doctor claimed to have either invented or designed the specific sonic screwdriver which they owned. In fact, the Seventh Doctor claimed to have filed a patent on the technology, and to have copyright on the design. When Kazran Sardick was confused as to what to do when it looked like Abigail Pettigrew was about to kiss him, the Eleventh Doctor told Kazran to trust him and kiss Abigail, as "it's this, or go to your room and design a new kind of screwdriver. Don't make my mistakes." When Captain Jack Harkness asked the Ninth Doctor, "Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'Ooh, this could be a little more sonic'?", the Ninth Doctor defensively responded, "What? You never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?" Other individuals had similar devices, such as the sonic pen used by Miss Foster and the sonic blaster used first by Captain Jack Harkness and later River Song. Sarah Jane Smith had her sonic lipstick, and the Doctor himself once used a sonic cane. Even Missy used a sonic umbrella. From time to time, the sonic screwdriver needed to be recharged. It was self-repairing and could send out a homing signal to any parts that had been separated. Sonic screwdrivers and similar technology could not unlock a deadlock seal. However, Miss Foster's sonic pen could open the deadlock seals that it was programmed to within her own facility when the Doctor's screwdriver could not. It also couldn't unlock the doors to the TARDIS if they had been manually locked at the console. Some or all versions were ineffective against wood. It didn't work in the presence of some models of hairdryers, although the Tenth Doctor stated he was working on it. Individual sonic screwdrivers The Doctor's screwdriver The Doctor, throughout many of their lives, possessed a sonic screwdriver. They originally used a basic model in their first and second incarnations, before upgrading in their third. They continued to use this model until it was destroyed in their fifth by a Terileptil leader. It wasn't until they were in their seventh incarnation before they began to use a screwdriver again, taking on various different models throughout the years. Early versions of their sonic screwdriver were used mainly for the picking of locks and for projecting sound so as to, for example, detonate objects and fry circuitry. By the time of the Ninth Doctor, the sonic was able to also be used as a sophisticated scanning device, with medical applications. Subsequent incarnations gave it even wider functionality, such as the ability to hack into computers, provide geo-location and actively defend against some types of assault weapons by frying their internal mechanics and causing the weapons to burst into flames and spark from the inside. The tool could also be used to electrify the nervous system, and could create powerful frequencies and signals, as well as use sound to carry out its functions, even to the point where three of its latest incarnations where able to create a sonic force blast powerful enough to repel and destroy a Dalek while working together, as well as shoot green sonic energy waves to briefly incapacitate or stun a target. All of these incarnations utilised the same software, though they used different hardware. For all intents and purposes, the War Doctor's sonic was the same as the Eleventh Doctor's some 400 years later. However, the Thirteenth Doctor, having lost the original, created her own version. As such, hers used unique software made from parts available from 21st century Earth. River's screwdriver The Twelfth Doctor gave River Song another screwdriver before River's final date with him at the Singing Towers of Darillium. This version of the sonic screwdriver somewhat resembled the Tenth Doctor's model when he met her at the Library, though it looked elaborately decorated and modified, featuring increased and enhanced functionality, including "dampers" and a "red setting" that allowed it to work without interference from the Doctor Moon. The Doctor gave it to River so she would be ready when she met his tenth incarnation in the Library. Other screwdrivers A clone of the Second Doctor also possessed a sonic screwdriver, which he used along with the Fourth Doctor's to send Hexford home. Romana II constructed her own sonic screwdriver. Her version was so impressive that the Doctor offered to swap sonic screwdrivers with her. Her version also included a silencer. She later gave it to the Doctor. Nonetheless, during the final term of her presidency, her third incarnation used a sonic screwdriver. Narvin had a sonic screwdriver made, based on the Doctor's design, after seeing its utility when carried by the Doctor. At first he objected, preferring to call it a sonic lockpick, but then admitted the nature of his new device. Jackson Lake carried a primitive iteration of the sonic screwdriver. His version was a regular 19th century screwdriver, which he claimed was sonic by virtue of it making a sound when it was struck against a surface. While trapped on Apalapucia for thirty-six years, Amy Pond cobbled together a sonic device from various pieces of technology, but insisted upon calling it a sonic probe. She later conceded that it was a "sonic screwdriver". Vastra had a sonic screwdriver that was a gift from the Doctor. She used it to shatter the glass of the Crystal Palace. It had a red tip, and was similar in design to that used by the Doctor's eleventh incarnation.